


Barsonisi

by Barson4Ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: “Wonder what’s up?”“I don’t know, maybe she’s ending things with you.” Raf teased.“What makes you think she’s not ending it with you.” Sonny shot back.“I’m not ending anything with either of you.”





	1. Chapter 1

Liv sat there looking at the little + sign on the stick, at her age she didn’t know how or if it was possible for her. She smiled when she heard Noah knocking on the door then saying,

“Papi and daddy’s home!”

She knew that they would be worried after she took a half day, telling Sonny she wasn’t feeling well before texting Raf on her way home. She got up and pulled her pants up, putting the pregnancy test in her pocket. As she walked out, she saw all three of her guys, her two boyfriends and her son. Raf spotted her first,

“How are you feeling mi amor?” He asked.

“Better now that you two are home.”

“You’re sure Olivia?” Sonny asked.

“Yes but I need to tell you two something after Noah is in bed.”

“Why not I get to know?” Noah asked.

“Noah, look at me..... what did you ask?” Sonny asked.

Noah looked back sheepishly. Then answered quietly,

“I asked why can’t I know what it is?” And hung his head.

Sonny put his index finger under Noah’s chin and lifted so they were eye to eye.

“That’s much better, please think before you speak. You want to be a big boy don’t you? Well big boys speak properly, not like you just did. We all know you can do it and so do you. So as I said, just think a little before before you mangle the English language. Ok, buddy.”

“Noah, you can know. I just need to tell Papi and daddy first.”

Liv could tell Noah was upset,

“We will tell you first thing in the morning, figlio.” Sonny said.

That night after Noah is in bed

Sonny came into their room, laying down beside Raf, as they were waiting for Liv, Sonny whispered,

“Wonder what’s up?”

“I don’t know, maybe she’s ending things with you.” Raf teased.

“What makes you think she’s not ending it with you.” Sonny shot back.

“I’m not ending anything with either of you.”

Both Rafa and Sonny turned to see Liv walking towards the bed and then getting on it. Sitting between the two of them, she looked at the two men and smiled.

“What’s going on Mi amor?” Raf asked.

Liv took the stick out of her pocket, handing it to Sonny. Sonny got a confused look on his face, until he looked closer at it.

“You're pregnant?!”

“Yes, I am.” Liv chuckled.

Raf and Sonny looked at each other, Sonny smiled as Raf kissed Liv then Sonny.

“So I guess we need a paternity test?” Sonny asked.

“If you two want to, this doesn’t change things between the three of us, does it?” Liv asked nervously.

“Nothing’s changed for me..... unless you or Sonny are not okay with it?” Raf said looking between the two of them.

“I‘m okay with it, I want to raise him/her like Noah, I just want to tell Noah soon.” Liv said.

“Mi rey?” Raf asked, looking at Sonny.

“I’m so excited, I’m okay with it.” Sonny smiled.

With everyone in agreement, they all laid down getting comfortable with Liv in the middle cuddled up to Raf with Sonny pressed against her back. After making sure Liv, was asleep Sonny asked,

“Raf?”

“Yes?”

“You’re sure you’re alright with this relationship between the three of us?”

Raf sighed, he and Sonny had had this conversation before, this was the third time. Raf lifted his head so he could talk to him, Sonny did the same so both were nose to nose above Liv’s head.

“Sonny like I said the other two times......... if I didn’t want the three of us together, you wouldn’t be here, you would be back at your old place lonely and alone.” Raf said.

“I know, I’m just…”

“Just what?”

“Afraid, I guess, when Amanda told me she was pregnant with someone else kid, I totally lost it. That night when you and Liv approach me and this happened, I was afraid you or she would get tired of me.” Sonny said.

Raf smiled at him sadly and gently kissed him.

“We love you, Noah loves you, and this baby no matter if it’s mine or yours will love you too.”

“You two better go to sleep, Noah will up in no time.” Liv mumbled.

Both Raf and Sonny chuckled, moving back down to be on the pillows with Olivia, all three quickly going back to sleep. The next day Olivia made an appointment then told both Sonny and Rafael so all three could be there.

2 weeks later

All three sat in a patient room, Noah was at home with Lucy they hadn’t told him yet. The door opened with the doctor looking around

“Olivia Benson?”

“That’s me.”

“You told my nurse that you needed an ultrasound and a DNA test, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay we will do the test once we see how far along you are.”

The doctor and a nurse set everything up, both Rafael and Sonny was nervous. Liv smiled at the two of them, the doctor noticed too.

“Could you two take a seat on each side of Olivia, that way you all can see?”

They did, and the doctor started the ultrasound. All three of them could hear the heartbeat,

“Everything looks good, your baby has a strong heartbeat.” the doctor said.

All three just stared at the screen, after a few moments the doctor said,

“You are about 9 weeks, which is long enough, for a DNA test.”

After blood was taken from all three Sonny and Raf sat on the couch. Rafael, not having a good track record with blood, had felt bad afterwards and now Sonny was running his fingers through his hair as Liv smiled at the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours Later

All 3 had fallen asleep, Sonny and Liv exhausted from the last few weeks at SVU, Raf now being a family court judge, mainly taking care of Noah while Liv and Sonny worked at SVU. There was a knock and their doctor walked in waking all three up.

"Sorry to wake you, but I have the results."

Raf got up pulling Sonny with him.

"Who's is it?"

"Rafael's."

Sonny moved to give Liv and Raf a moment, Raf pulled him closer, pinching his side lightly.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, you're ready to go, whenever, no rush." the doctor said.

After the doctor left the room, Sonny said,

"I'll go get the car."

Sonny left, Liv looked at Raf,

"Want me to go talk to him?" Raf asked.

"Let's get home, I'll text Lucy on the way to tell her we will be a couple more hours and when we get home we will discuss this."

Raf nodded.

When they got home, Sonny went straight to the bedroom and lay down. Rafael and Liv followed and saw Sonny was laying in the middle of the bed. Liv went to get a shower as Raf took off his shoes and suspenders and lay down beside him.

"What's got into you?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." Sonny said.

"Remember what we said when the three of us started this?"

Sonny nodded.

"Words mi amor."

"Open communication."

"Right, so what's wrong?" Raf asked, smiling at him.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Do you want to be here?"

"Absolutely." Sonny said grabbing Raf's hand.

Raf squeezed it, smiling. They both laid there until Liv laid beside Raf, they lay there for a while when Sonny asked,

"What about names?"

"What you mean?" Liv asked.

"Well I think Benson, Barba, Carisi is a mouthful for a child."

"Well it could be Barba-Carisi, it sounds better ." Liv said.

Sonny and Raf nodded. After a few minutes of thinking,

"Let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted. Noah's staying over at Lucy's, he loves her dog." Liv explained, as she laid her head on Raf's shoulder.

Sonny followed curling up under his arm. All three fell asleep.

The next morning

Raf woke up about the time Liv's phone rang,

"Work?"

"No, Lucy go back to sleep." Liv whispered.

Liv got up getting between the two men, Sonny had woken up too, Raf and he laced their fingers on top of Liv's stomach. After Liv finished on the phone she got up, going to fix breakfast while the boys took care of the bed.

"Go help Liv in the kitchen, I've got this."

"You sure?"

"I love Liv, but I love your cooking more than her's." Raf smirked.

Sonny chuckled, leaving to go help Liv. Raf finished then took a shower, coming out into the kitchen with fresh pj's on. He started helping,

"Hey Rafa?"

"Yes, mi amor?"

"Are you going to tell Lucia?"

Raf stopped in his tracks then sat down at the table.

"Not a chance."

"Why not Rafi?" Sonny said.

Rafael looked at him, then at Liv.

"Both of you need to be sitting, when I tell you."

They both looked at each other and sat on the opposite side to Raf. Raf took a deep breath, and said

"Apparently, the other day when Sonny and I took Noah to the park, my mother was passing through and saw us kissing. When I went back to work, she corned me in my office, accusing me of cheating on you, Liv. I told her, you know, that the three of us were in a committed relationship. Then she started grilling me once again about religion and how I should be straight and with one woman."

"You want us to talk to her? I told my mom and she had the same reaction, plus that I had no business getting between two committed people." Sonny said.

"Plus when she finds she's going to be an abuela, I think she will come around." Liv smirked.

"Going to blackmail my mother, Lieutenant?"

"If I have to, Judge."

Raf groaned.

"Let's tell Noah and Lucy, then we can make plans to go to the Bronx and Staten Island this weekend." Liv suggested.

"Fine by me." Sonny said.

"Raf?"

"Yes, if that's what you two want." Raf whispered.

Liv kissed him, as Sonny kissed his neck.

“Can I tell Noah on my own? I wanted to talk to him alone anyway, when it’s just him and I alone something is off.” Raf said.

“Of course, Sonny and I can tell Lucy, while you tell Noah.” Liv said, which Sonny nodded.

“Thanks Liv.” 

Liv and Sonny smiled at him. Now he just had to find a way of telling Noah.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rafael had Noah, he had suddenly been a bit distant and offhand with him. He’d racked his brain trying to remember if he had somehow upset the boy. He couldn’t think of anything so he decided to take the bull by the horns and ask him. He was keeping an eye on Noah until Liv and Sonny got back from an unexpected break in a case. Liv had wanted to tell to Lucy so he had offered to take her place, and have a talk of his own with Noah before he told him about him being a big brother. He would have done so anyway but now he had the ulterior motive of time alone with Noah to find out what he had done wrong.

“Noah, are you….have I….” Noah turned, looking very confusedly at Raf.

“What’s wrong Uncle Rafa. I’ve never heard you stutter before. Are you nervous? Why would you be nervous?” He stopped speaking looking a bit afraid.

“Yes I am a bit nervous. I was trying to find the best way to ask you something.”

“But why would that make you nervous…….don’t be silly Uncle Rafa, I’ve known you all my life, you can ask me anything.”

Rafael blushed,

“It’s just I didn’t want to upset you anymore than I already have.”

Noah looked sheepishly back,

“What do you mean?”

“You seem to have been a little distant lately, why is that.”

Noah looked down at the robot in his hands and sighed.

“The boys at my school said some things about you, mami, and daddy.”

“Like what?”

“They said that you can’t love mom and me very much if you need Sonny as well. That if we were better and you loved us enough, you wouldn’t need someone else.”

“Noah I love you and your mami, I also love Sonny. Your mami loves Sonny and me, and all three of us loves you. The three of us want what’s best for you, do you understand that?”

Noah nodded, then asked,

“Is there a limit to how many adults you can love.......is there a limit for how many children you can love?”

“No there isn’t, people can love however many children they have.”

“Then why is there a limit for adults?”

“I don’t know. All I do know is that I love your Mami and Sonny and you were a wonderful bonus when your mami and I got together, Sonny came as a surprise but I love the three of you just the same…...Has your teacher asked any questions about us?

“No, what should I say if she does?”

“If she or anyone else says anything negative, just tell them that you will be informing me of what they have said and that they will be hearing from my lawyer very soon. Have you got that?”

“Yes, I’ll be telling you what they said and you will be getting your lawyer involved.”

“That’s my boy, you aren’t bothered that the three of us are together?”

“No, why, would I be? Some of my friends at school have two Mommies or two Daddies because they love each other. Why not two Daddies and a Mommy.”

Raf pulled Noah into a big hug.

“You really are a wonderful little boy. I am so glad you are cool with our relationship. Now, you do realize that the love the three of us have is unusual.”

“Yes, but as long as you all love each other it can’t be wrong, can it?”

“Only to people who are narrow minded and think their way is the right way and want to impose their beliefs onto others. So if anyone says that we are wrong to be together just ignore them. Just know this Noah, your Mami, Sonny and I are never going to leave you like Tucker did. Sonny and I love you as if you were our own son. So I’m sorry to tell you, you’re never getting rid of us. Even when you’re a teenager and don’t want to be seen with old timers like us.”

Noah giggled, then asked,

“Are you, Mami and Sonny happy?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Then that’s all that matters.”

Raf hugged him,

“Are you and Sonny going to my legal papi and daddy?”

“If that’s what you want, I also have something else to tell you.”

“What?”

“Your going to be a big brother.”

“Mami is having a baby?!!”

“Yes, mijo. She is.” Raf chuckled.

Noah hugged him then they went home, walking in seeing Lucy, Liv, and Sonny.

“Mami! Daddy!” Noah ran to them hugging both Liv and Sonny.

“hey sweet boy, did papi tell you?”

“Yes, that I’m going to be a big brother!”

Sonny bent down,

“Are you okay with everything?”

“Yes, daddy.” Noah hugged him.

“Liv I gotta go, my girlfriend is waiting on me at Fornili’s.” Lucy said.

“Have a good time, Lucy, text me when you get there.” Liv said.

“Will do, Liv.”

Liv came back over to the couch where the three boys were,

“So now that Noah and Lucy knows, is Saturday okay to go to Staten Island and Bronx?”

Both Sonny and Raf smiled and nodded.

Later that night

Raf and Sonny was on one end of the couch, Liv and Noah on the other. They had been watching a movie, when Raf looked over and chuckled, Sonny looked over smiling as well. Liv and Noah were fast asleep,

“Let’s get them to bed, I’ll get Liv, if you want to get Noah.” Raf whispered.

Sonny picked up Noah while Raf got Liv, taking them to bed. Sonny laid Noah down and covered him up, saying,

“Goodnight, buddy.”

“Night daddy, love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sonny whispered.

Sonny stood there, watching him sleep, until he felt arms wrapped around his waist and a chin on his shoulder and whispering in his ear,

“Mi rey come to bed.”

Sonny and Raf walked hand and hand until they got to the bedroom door, Sonny pushed Raf against the wall gently, kissing him. After Sonny broke the kiss Raf asked,

“What’s that for?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Raf whispered, kissing him again.

They both went to bed Raf in the middle, Liv’s bump pressed against his back and Sonny’s head tucked into his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Four months Later

Liv and Raf could tell something was wrong with Sonny, every since they had found out about the baby. He would go to the doctor's appointments but he didn't want to be involved in any family activities. They were kindly shock that he wanted to tell his family. Raf had talked to him, it didn't help. Liv decided to take matters into her own hands, the three of them had a rare day off work, Raf was on his way to get a sick Noah from school. While they were alone Liv decided to talk to Sonny, after she asked him what his thoughts were on moving. She and Raf had discuss it while Sonny was undercover for a week.

"It doesn't matter what I want." he had replied.

Liv sat beside him, running her fingers thru his hair.

"Yes it does. You're a part of this family."

Sonny looked at her, she was showing now at 4 ½ months.

"No I'm not, I'm not needed here. Noah and this one already have a father, they don't need another one."

"Yes, they do." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair, taking his hand and placing it on her's.

Sonny smiled, then sighed.

"I feel like you and Raf don't need me."

"Of course we do, I need your help with showing Rafa how to handle a newborn, well both of us really. Noah was 1 ½ when I first fostered him, his second birthday was a few months after I officially adopted him. You were there, and you know Raf adopted him exactly one year later." Liv kissed his cheek.

"Raf will be do great. He's done great with Noah. After he gets the hang of it he'll do fine I know it, you will too." Sonny said.

"He always needs an ego booster, it will be good for him, he's terrified of becoming his father, especially after what happened with the Householder case." Liv frowned sadly.

Sonny did too.

"Have you thought about space?" Sonny asked after a few minutes looking around.

"Yes, we talked about it while you were undercover. We figured a 4 bedroom 3 bath, just in case we discuss adopting, because I doubt this will be likely again." Liv said pointing to her stomach.

Meanwhile at Noah's school

Raf walked into the principal's office.

"I'm Rafael Barba you called saying my son Noah Porter Barba was sick."

"Yes, right this way." The principal said.

Raf followed.

She opened the door, revealing Noah on a couch under a blanket, head on a pillow.

"He has a fever, threw up once."

"Thank you." Raf shook her hand.

She left as Raf bent down.

"Hijo, let's go home. Mami and daddy are waiting for you."

Noah let Raf pick him up and carry him to the car. A while later Raf carried Noah into the apartment. Sonny was laying on the couch and sat up as Raf walked over and handed Noah to Sonny.

"Hey buddy." Sonny kissed his head.

"Don't feel good daddy, papi." Noah whispered.

"Go change and we will watch a movie in our room." Raf whispered.

"Mami and daddy too?"

Raf looked pointedly at Sonny, silently telling him to agree.

"Yes go on, figlio."

Noah slowly walked back to his room. Raf smiled at Sonny.

"How is he?" Liv asked from behind Raf, coming to rest her arms around his neck.

"Fever, threw up at school, I don't want you around him." Raf said.

"She will be okay, my sister was pregnant and took care of her oldest. My Ma did with us when my sisters and I were younger." Sonny said.

Raf gave him a skeptical look, then nodded.

"I'm going to go shower and lay down with Noah."

Raf went to the bathroom to shower and change. Liv came into the bathroom as he got finished drying off,

"Noah and Sonny are already in bed, I'm going to shower." she whispered.

Raf wrapped his arms around her, kissed her slowly. He broke the kiss, leaning his head against hers, hands on her stomach.

"Love you. So much."

"Love you, too Rafa."

Liv gave him a quick peck on the lips. Raf dressed in a Harvard t shirt and sweatpants. As he left the bathroom Noah was giggling, Raf turned and Sonny tackled him onto the bed, laying on top of him.

"Oomph." Raf laughed,

"Let me up."

"What do you think Noah? Should we let him up?" Sonny asked.

Noah giggled, shaking his head no.

"Traitor." Raf said catching Noah's leg and dragging him nearer.

Noah got away moving up the bed, laughing. Sonny got off Raf, laying on the bed. Raf moved up getting the three of them to settled. Liv came out, laying between Raf and Sonny, Noah on Raf chest. Noah chose a movie.

Two hours later

Noah had eaten some soup and watched a movie, falling asleep half way through it, Raf moved him back into his room so he and Eddie would be more comfortable. As he came back and settled back beside Liv.

"Rafa, while you were picking up Noah, I talked to Sonny about what we discussed about moving while he was undercover." Liv said.

"And?"

"We agree we need more space." Sonny said.

"What do the two of you want?" Raf asked.

"Maybe a 4 bedroom, 3 bath? Just in case we want to adopt or if someone stay with us?" Liv said.

"Sonny?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Sonny are you feeling better about this?" Raf asked as Sonny buried his head in his hands.

"Yes. This feels like home. Can we go to Lucia's and my parents tomorrow if Noah feels better?"

"Yes, if you and Liv want to." Raf whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

The next Morning

Everyone got up early, Raf and Sonny were fixing breakfast, Liv was at the breakfast bar when Noah walked in.

"Are you feeling better?" Liv asked.

"Yes, much." Noah sat beside her, lighting up when Sonny sat a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"How about we go see papi's and daddy's parents and tell them about the baby, today?”

"I haven't met daddy's parents." Noah said.

"Mami and papi haven't either, mijo. We all are going to meet them." Raf said.

"Okay." Noah looked scared, after the Sheila Porter incident Noah was afraid of strangers.

"Everything will be okay, mijo." Raf whispered, kissing his curls.

Everybody got finished eating, and got dressed then they left going up to Staten Island first. Sonny knocked on his ma's door. His mother answered it smiling,

"Sonny!"

"Hi ma." Sonny whispered hugging her.

They all walked in, sitting down for brunch, when his father walked in both parents sat down on opposite side.

"Is there something you wanted to tell us son?" His father asked.

Sonny cleared his throat, looking a little rattled.

"I told you before that the three of us are in a relationship, didn't I."

"Yes, you did. Is there some kind of problem?" His mother asked looking worriedly at Rafa and Liv.

"Not a problem as such, but we do have some rather important news for you...Liv is pregnant. I'm not the father, Rafa is, but I will be as involved and as much a father to the baby as Rafa. We were hoping that both of you would see Noah and the baby as grandchildren. We are going to to see Rafa's mother later, so we hope Lućia will be grandmother to them as well.

"We would love to be as involved as the three of you allow." His father said.

They talked for a while after brunch, about how they were going to raise the kids and moving into a bigger house. Around 4 they headed to the Bronx, as they made their way up the 3 flights of stairs that lead to Lucía's apartment.

"I wish I could talk her into leaving and coming to Manhattan." Raf whispered.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, but that was before abuela passed." Raf said as he knocked.

"Hey mijo."

"Hi mom." They hugged and then she saw Sonny, Liv stood beside him.

"Come in." Lucía said with a forced a smile.

They walked in, everyone sitting on a couch, while Lucía sat in her chair.

"What brings my son, his girlfriend, his son, and his…" She gestured toward Sonny.

"My boyfriend." Raf said between gritted teeth.

"We've come to tell you some good news." Liv said, holding Raf's hand.

"By the looks of it it's not that you've decided to go back to being straight." Lucia said snarly.

"Mami! I have told you before that the three of us love each other."

"How do you do that exactly? Love two people? Bring another person into your bedroom? Sleep with two people?"

"Sonny take Noah to the kitchen, please?" Raf said, looking at him.

Sonny nodded, heading into the other room.

Raf turned toward his mother, Lucia looked between him and Liv.

"Liv? Can you please give us a minute alone?" Raf asked, quietly.

"Of course."

Liv passed him as she walked out of the living room, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back. Once she was out of the room, he looked at his mother.

"To answer your questions it's not that hard to love more than one person, Liv loves Noah as much as she does me, she loves Sonny as much as I love her. As far as my sex life goes it isn't your concern. Noah is okay with it, Liv is, and so is Sonny, hell even his parents are okay with it. I've been honest about my attraction to Sonny to myself and Liv since before Liv and I got together, she knew I had feelings for him. I've loved them both for a long time, the person I was most scared of telling was Noah not you."

Lucia softened when Raf said Noah was fine with it and he was more scared of telling Noah than her. She suddenly realized that the three of them really were in a committed relationship. That she was certain who he'd choose if she made him choose between her and them. She knew her son, once he fell in love he was there for the long haul, she could see in his eyes how much Liv and Sonny meant to him.

"I'm sorry mijo. If you're happy then I'm happy, that's all I ever wanted for you since your father died. If being with Liv and Sonny does that I'm behind did you want tell me?"

"Liv! Sonny! Come back in here!"

Liv, Sonny, and Noah came back into the living room. Raf smiled walked over to Liv, kissing her cheek, turned back to his mother with his hand on her stomach.

"Your going to be an abuela."

Lucia had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Ella esta embarazada?"

"Si, unos 4 meses."

"nino or nina?"

"Next appointment."

Lucia got up, coming over and hugging all three of them. She also made a point of apologizing to Sonny for her rudeness, which made him blush.

"Welcome to the Barba family Liv, Sonny, and Noah." Lucia said.

Sonny stole a kiss from Raf and Liv.

"Mi familia." Raf whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

A month later

“Liv! Sonny! I found one!” Raf yelled.

Both came running out, from the kitchen and bedroom.

“What is it?” Liv asked.

“It’s exactly what we want. A 4 bedroom 4 baths brownstone, 2 closets in the Master, room for a king size bed for the three of us. Sonny won’t be falling off the edge anymore. A room each for the kids, and an extra, a big backyard and not badly priced.

“See if we can take a look at it.” Sonny said.

Raf got on the phone, while the other two went to the kitchen, cleaning up from lunch. Noah was at Lucia’s, Sonny watched Raf on the phone all smiles.

“He is a go getter.” Sonny whispered, as he walked passed Liv, stealing a kiss.

“He sure is. He got both of us.”

Sonny chuckled, and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Liv asked.

“Nothing.”

“There is, what is it?”

“What do you think about this ‘us’.” Sonny gestured between the three of them.

“Nothing, I’m happy.” Liv kissed him.

“It’s not weird to see your boyfriend, with someone else, especially a guy?”

“No. He told me about three months after we first met that he was bi, then about a month after we got together he told me he had feelings for you and me both.” Liv said.

“I remember that when you guys first asked me.”

**“Hey, you want a drink?” Liv asked, startling Raf.**

**Raf was just sitting there, buried in paperwork.**

**“Not really.”**

**Liv looked at him, Raf had been acting different, for about a week.**

**“What’s wrong?”**

**“Why is it, I can’t have everything I want?”**

**“What is it, you want?”**

**Raf sighed, then looked at his hands.**

**Liv walked over, sitting beside him on the couch.**

**“What do you want, that you can’t have?”**

**“Two people at the same time.” Raf looked at her.**

**“Who do you want?”**

**“You and Sonny. I’ve tried not to want him, just you, but I’m only human Liv.”**

**“Does Carisi know?”**

**“No. He’s been dating a guy in homicide. I found out the other night when you and Amanda were getting drinks for all of us.”**

**Liv walked over to him, sitting beside him on the couch.”**

**“I love you, why do you need more?”**

**Raf shook his head.**

**“How can you be in love with two people?”**

**“Because I am, and I can be. Plus I think they broke up, he’s been acting all mopey.**

They both were smiling, when Liv got a look on her face.

“Hey feel.” She grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach.

She placed his hand over the place the baby was kicking.

“Raf!” Sonny yelled.

Raf ran in, just having gotten off the phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, feel.” Liv said taking his hand and placing it beside Sonny’s.

Raf eyes lit up.

“Is that?”

“Baby Barba.” Sonny said.

“Barba-Carisi.” Raf whispered, stealing a kiss.

Sonny smiled.

Liv wrapped her arms around both of them, Rafa’s eyes met Sonny’s and both lifted Liv up quickly.

“I don’t like you two.” Liv snapped playfully.

“Too bad you're stuck with us.” Raf said.

Sonny chuckled.

“Would you both put me down?” Liv whined.

Raf and Sonny looked at each other, taking her into the bedroom. They both laid her down gently.

“Better?” Sonny asked.

“No my stomach and breasts itch, I have heartburn.” Liv pouted.

“Come here.” Raf whispered.

Raf got Liv to calm down. He gently rubbed his hands around her breast, and stomach. She was asleep in no time, on one side of Raf. Sonny curled up next to Raf on his other side.

“Hey you.” Raf kissed him.

“Hey.”

“You and Liv seem closer.”

“I’d like to think so.” Sonny replied.

“I’m glad.”

“You are?”

Raf sighed, looking over at her, then back at Sonny.

“To be honest when I first told Liv, I thought there wouldn’t ever be an ‘us’, that I wouldn’t have Noah call me papi but she just looked at me, shrugged, kissed me, and told me she loved me for me.” Raf kissed Liv’s head.

“She told me that you told her about your feelings about me and that you were bi before you two started going out.”

“I just felt like it needed to be said, I didn’t know it could have ended like this. Do you remember when we first asked you?”

“Of course I do.”

**Sonny didn’t know what to think. Liv had invited just him to Fornili’s to have dinner and drinks with her and Barba. The two of them had been trying to get him to do stuff with them for almost a month, things like drinks, dinner, Saturday’s with Noah, claiming Noah wanted his uncle Sonny. He was sitting there drinking a beer and eating when Raf cleared his throat.**

**“Can we ask you something?” Liv asked.**

**“Yes, sure.” Sonny took a sip of beer giving them his full attention.**

**“We were wondering if you would like to be in a relationship with us, both of us.” Raf said.**

**Sonny took another sip, thinking….**

**“Like a polyamory?” Sonny asked.**

**“Yes.” Raf said.**

**“With you and Raf?” Sonny looked at Liv.**

**“Yes.” Liv said.**

**“What about Noah?”**

**“We will talk to him together if we want to take any big steps like moving in, kids, stuff like that.” Liv said.**

**Sonny smiled.**

**“I’m in.”**

Raf and Sonny cuddled closer thinking about it.

“Have you thought about the future?” Sonny whispered.

“No not really. I thought about marriage but I don’t know. Liv and I didn’t exactly have the best examples of it. She’s not mentioned it, and I’ve not really thought about it. My parents didn’t have the best marriage, but I’m not going to say no. I’m mostly terrified about a new baby. I always thought I would settle down with a guy, no kids, I love Liv but I’m scared of becoming my father.”

“How many boyfriends have you had?”

“Including you only three, a couple of no strings attached one night stands. What about you?”

“I’ve had crushes but your the first.”

“What?”

“Everything boyfriend, my first kiss with a man. I’m bi too but I only had girlfriends before you.” Sonny said, shocking Raf.

“I’ve got you beat then, Sonny.” Liv mumbled.

Both Rafa and Sonny looked at Liv shocked.

“What?”'

“Thought you were straight, honey?” Raf said.

“No, been with two women, one in high school, and Alex Cabot.”

“SVU’s old DA?!”

“I’ve got a thing for them.” Liv mumbled, moving so her head rested on Raf’s chest.

“See Sonny, you told me once I knew everything about Liv, I didn’t know that.”

Sonny chuckled, nodding.

“Night mi vida, night Carino ” Raf whispered.

“Night Liv, Raf.” 

“Night Rafa, Sonny.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day they went to look at the place Raf had found. Their realtor was confident that they could get it for quite a bit less than the asking price. Their realtor left them alone so they could look around.

“Mijo you like it?” Raf asked.

Noah nodded enthusiastically, looking around in amazement. They went upstairs looking at the bedrooms.

“This one is my room.” Noah said, in awe of it.

“And this one would be the extra.” Sonny said, looking at the next.

“Baby’s room.” Liv said softly looking at the one closest to the master. 

Raf and Sonny walked over, looking in. Raf laid his chin on Liv’s shoulder while Sonny wrapped his long arms around them both joining them in a big group hug.

“Prefecto.” Raf whispered.

“It is.” both Sonny and Liv whispered.

“Our room?” Sonny asked.

“The door behind you.” Raf said.

Sonny opened the door, immediately seeing the big king size bed, the room was so big it looked like a double, so their new super king would definitely fit. They also looked closely at the two closets, then the bathroom.

“Double sinks, tub big enough for the three of us.” Liv smiled.

“I think the closets are big enough for all our clothes plus Noah’s!” Raf said amazed.

“We like the bed.” Liv looked over at Sonny and Noah on the bed.

Liv laughed and shook her head.

“We can see if the one we ordered can be changed to this style.” All four headed back down, meeting their realtor in the living room.

“What about the backyard?” Noah asked.

“This way.” She said.

“I love it!” Noah yelled, running around the backyard excitedly.

Raf chuckled.

“Are you three interested?” The realtor eagerly asked.

All three looked at each other and nodded.

“Yes we are, we all want a place we can call ours. We all have our own places, we would sell all three, we already have enough for the down payment.”

“Great, come by my office tomorrow, and we will get this going. This place has been on the market for a while so I might be able to work with the sellers, just depends, that sound good?” The realtor said happily whilst changing the listing to show it was off the market.

Raf looked at Liv and Sonny who nodded.

“Great.”

They left their new house stopping at the grocery store, Raf getting stuff for dinner. While the others got stuff for the apartment. They then went home, Liv laid on the couch whilst Raf started dinner, Sonny and Noah played robots. While he was getting things ready Raf had a thought,

“Hey Liv.”

“Yes?”

Raf turned down the oven before going into the living room.

“We might have a situation, work wise for you two.”

“What you mean?” Sonny said.

“As in disclosing for one, then when the baby comes, SVU will be down a lieutenant for a while and a detective as well for however long maternity leave is. I’m no longer involved so it’s your decision, so both of you need to figure out what you want to do.”

“Yeah, we should because Amanda still thinks I’m single and have a crush on Raf.”

Liv chuckled.

“We will fill out the paperwork first thing in the morning.”

The rest of the day was uneventful just laying round, watching TV, feeling the baby move.

The next day

“Carisi, my office.” Liv said.

Sonny got up, following after Liv and closed the door. Sitting at her desk.

“Here are the papers, if you are ready, we can tell Rollins and Fin.” Liv said sitting on the couch, beside Sonny.

“Fin and Amanda are not who I’m worried about.”

“Don’t worry about Dodds and Tucker, I already pulled some strings.” Liv said reassuringly.

Sonny nodded signing the papers, not long after there was a knock,

“Come in.” Liv said.

“Mi amores.” Raf whispered after he shut the door.

“How are things going?”

“So far so good.” Liv replied.

“Have you told Dodds, Rollins and Fin?”

“Dodds yes, he’s letting Carisi stay on, Rollins and Fin no.”

“Sonny do you want to do this now or tonight at Fornili’s?” Raf asked.

“Now, I want it done and over with, I’m so nervous. I haven’t even told them I’m bi.” He said, head in hands.

Raf sat down beside Sonny, he looked over to Liv on the other side of him. Liv nodded, rubbing his back.

“I’ll get them.” Raf pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

Raf opened Liv’s office door and Fin and Rollins looked up.

“Liv and Sonny want to speak to the two of you.”

Fin and Amanda quickly got up and followed him in, when all five of them were behind doors.

“What’s going on Liv?” Fin asked.

“What’s wrong, Sonny?” Amanda asked. Seeing how nervous he looked.

“Nothing, just nervous.” Sonny whispered.

Raf rubbed his back. Amanda and Fin looked at each other eyes wide in shock.

“You both know that Liv and I are together?” Raf started simply.

They both nodded.

“Well for the past three months, Liv, Sonny, and I have been in a relationship.” Raf said.

“Like a threesome?” Fin asked.

“No, stupid, like a poly relationship, right?” Amanda said, rolling her eyes.

“That’s right Amanda.” Liv said.

“And you already told us your pregnant.” Fin said.

“Yeah, it’s Rafa’s. We’re going to raise it together, the three of us.”

“Does Dodds and 1PP know?”

“Yes, and Lucia, Sonny’s parents, and Noah, they all know.”

Amanda smiled, so did Fin.

“So Noah calls Barba papi, and Sonny you are?” Amanda asked.

“Daddy.” Sonny piped in, smiling.

“They all supportive?” Fin asked.

“Yes, we were hoping you two would be too?” Sonny asked.

“Of course we will be. Are you guys going to move in together? Does Carisi have to transfer?

“Yes, we bought a house yesterday and no Sonny is staying at the 16th.” Liv said.

“Good, we don’t want to have break someone else in.” Amanda rolled her eyes.

“Speaking of someone, he’s outside probably wanting a update on the case.” Fin said.

Sonny and Liv looked outside the office.

“I don’t want to deal with him today.” Liv and Sonny said at the same time.

Raf chuckled.

“You’re so funny seeing as you don’t have to work with him.” Carisi sighed, leaning against Raf.

“Sonny go home, you and Raf pick Noah up from school.”

“Did I miss something?” Raf asked.

“He gives me hell and not in a flirty, teasing way like you do. Liv’s called him out on it, Fin and Amanda have too.” 

“He’s just an ass.” Fin shrugged.

Raf rubbed Sonny’s back, down his arm then grabbed his hand.

“I’m assuming he doesn't know either?” Fin guessed.

“No.”

“Come on.” Raf tugged Sonny up, Fin and Amanda went out to see what the ass wanted.

“Be careful.” Both Raf and Sonny said, at the same time to Liv.

“I will, Fin won’t let me go out, only to hospitals to interview vics.”

Raf and Sonny walked out of her office followed by the other three.

“Carisi, get over here!”

“He’s going home, family stuff.” Liv explained.

“What family, him?” Stone gestured toward Raf.

Raf was going to say something but Sonny stopped him,

“Hush.”

Raf opened his mouth anyway, but was cut off by Liv.

“Raf, Sonny go home, I’ll text you before I leave, tell Noah I’ll be home in time for bedtime.”

“Okay, Liv.” Sonny said, dragging Raf out of the squad room.

Raf was having none of it and pulled out of Sonny’s grip. He was away and heading back into the squad room before Sonny knew what was happening.

“Raf...Raf come back here!” Sonny hissed.

Raf either didn’t hear or ignored him and continued stalking back where he’d come from.

When Raf charged into the room he startled all four of the people in there.

“How dare you speak to Sonny like that!” Almost shouted getting up in Stones face.

“You have no right to be anything but polite to the detectives you work with. The only person able to react that way to Sonny is Liv or Dodds as they are his superior officers. You aren’t!”

As Stone tried to get a word in Sonny got in front of Raf and tried to calm him down.

“Raf it’s okay, he doesn’t bother me. He’s just an annoying ass, so don’t give him any ammunition.” Sonny cringed inside as he realized what he’d just said in front of the man he was insulting.

“Annoying ass, that’s what you think of me!” His target moving from Raf. Looking around at the slightly guilty faces he realized they all thought of him that way.

“Bu...but I’ve tried to fit in...your such a close knit group and still so enamoured with him it’s impossible.” He said pointing at Raf.

All of a sudden he stopped talking and his shoulders slumped as he said.

“I’m sorry if that is what I’ve been like, I will try not to be like that in future. Unless...never mind, I’ll be in my office if you...” he trailed off and slunk off back to his building.

Sonny had the good grace and strict Catholic upbringing to feel a little sorry for the man. Nobody else in the room did so he ignored the feeling. Instead cherished the fact that Raf had stood up for him. He had always been one of those people who get bullied and never had a knight in shining armor to save them. Know he had a real hero. His mind was flooded with ways he could thank Raf and some made him blush a little.

“Raf, or should I say Sir Knight.” He chuckled.

“Come on let's go do what Liv asked us to do.”

Raf was looking very sheepish and avoiding eye contact.

Yeah, do as you’re told, your Honor! Sonny will want to thank you for that little scene. Won’t he.” Amanda said with a wink whilst trying not to laugh.

“For pity's sake don’t say any more, I do not want to know.” Fin said backing away with a horrified look.

At that Sonny got a firm grip on Raf’s jacket and hurried out of the precinct. Raf pleaded for him to slow down until they were outside when Sonny stopped in his tracks.

“After that very embarrassing scene I...well I don’t know whether to kiss you or slap you.” Taking a deep breath,

“Hopefully I’ll have made a decision by the time we get home.”

Raf was a little stunned at that and had to hurry to catch up with Sonny.


	8. Chapter 8

Raf followed Sonny back to their place. They had picked up Noah, but decided to drop him off at Lucia’s, so they could talk, after texting Liv to tell her, they went home. Sonny unlocked the door, going in and leaving it open for Raf to shut and lock it. Raf started,

“I’m sorry.” Raf turned as he was speaking but Sonny cut him off with a kiss.

Sonny kissed him passionately, pushing him up against the wall, Raf wrapping his legs around Sonny.

“Guess you decided on kissing me instead of slapping me?” Raf teased.

“For right now. You on top.” Sonny whispered, as he carried him to the bedroom.

“I thought you wanted to talk?” Raf whispered.

“Please don’t do that again, he knows I’m bi, and he doesn't like it. He’s been an ass in every sense since he took your job. Liv, Fin, Amanda, hell even McCoy had to call him out on it because the victim was bi or gay.”

“Okay, I won’t. But if he starts…”

“Okay.”

Raf kissed him again, laying him down. Raf’s hands were working, unbuttoning Sonny’s pants and Sonny returned the favor. Raf pushed Sonny onto the bed, and Sonny settled himself on his back up near Raf’s headboard. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. He was so happy to be with Rafael, it was just hitting him that he was where he was. Raf sat beside him getting the lube out of his nightstand along with a condom. He leaned over and kissed Sonny passionately. Sonny took Raf’s tongue happily and moaned over and over. His erection was aching through his underwear to be touched. Raf saw that Sonny was starting to move around on the bed and he said,

“Relax, Sonny. There’s no rush. Half the fun is the wait.”

Sonny just smiled and nodded. He grabbed Raf and kissed him hard, devouring his mouth and, sucking on his tongue causing Raf to drop the lube for a moment. Raf’s hand then went down to stroke Sonny through the thin cloth of his underwear which Raf quickly rolled down and threw to the floor. Taking his mouth from Sonny for just a moment, he looked down at Sonny with desire and knew he didn’t want to wait any longer. Raf covered himself with lube. He squeezed some on his fingers and started rubbing Sonny’s entrance and eliciting some moans and sighs from Sonny. Then he lay down next to him and started, spreading it inside of him with a finger, then added another finger to stretch him well. Sonny was moaning, and grabbing at Raf and the two men were kissing, nipping at each other playfully as Rafael made sure Sonny would be comfortable. He knew he was a lot to handle for some. Slowly, Raf settled himself between Sonny’s legs, as he hooked them over his hips and while looking at Sonny, with his cock in his hand, he bent down and kissed Sonny sweetly, and then bit his lower lip and said,

“Ready?” Sonny just nodded unable to speak. 

Raf sank into Sonny both moaning at the feeling. Raf pulled out, and slowly pushed back in, but not completely. Raf pulled out almost completely, and then pushed back in while rolling his hips. Raf did this a couple more times as Sonny’s moans increased. Raf pulled back and pushed in again, a different sound of pleasure escaped from Sonny as Raf hit Sonny prostate, again and again. The third time he hit it, Sonny came, all over himself and Raf, as he called out Raf’s name over and over. Soon after, Raf said,

“Fuck! I’m coming! I’m coming!” Sonny pulled Raf tighter and further into him so he could get the greatest pleasure. Raf had never felt such rapture before.

Raf cried out his name and when he finished coming inside of Sonny, Sonny pulled Raf to him. Sonny kissed his sweat-soaked face, pushing the hair out of his eyes. Raf was smiling and still panting, but he kissed Sonny’s lips softly, then pushed his lips apart snaking his tongue around his lovers. They lay there for a while, until they heard the door open and Liv calling out,

“I’m home!”

“In the bedroom!” Sonny half yelled.

“Are you ever quiet?” Raf grumbled.

Sonny grinned cheerfully and said,

“You knew what I was like before we fell for each other. Don’t start complaining now."

Raf chuckled.

Liv walked in, seeing them under the covers, and smiling at them.

“So this is you guys talking?”

“Maybe…” Raf smirked at her.

Sonny just grinned and said,

“This was more fun.”

Liv walked over, sitting on the bed, Raf pulled her closer, getting her to lay down between him and Sonny. Sonny took her shirt and bra off, while Raf removed her pants and underwear. Raf was kissing her thighs and stomach, while Sonny kissed her mouth and neck, nipping at her. Liv feels Rafa’s very skillfully tongue on her, inside her, hearing him moaning as he tasted her. He licks her, while adding one finger then another. Liv moans when she feels his breath on her. Sonny stops kissing her, she looks at him as he watches Raf. She too looks at Raf who had the bottle of lube in one hand, the other applying it to Sonny’s length. Sonny moves behind him, Raf kissing her, moving from her lips to her jawline. She slowly wraps her legs around him, he immediately pushed in slowly. Entering her he slowly moves in and out of her, she arches her back into him meeting his thrusts one by one. Liv felt Sonny’s finger against her clit in rhythm with Raf’s thrusts. Raf was being pushed by Sonny’s as he pushes into him, Raf groans as Sonny fills him. Liv comes screaming, a few minutes later Raf comes as well followed by Sonny and both men carefully pulled out. Raf and Sonny lay beside Liv exhausted, Raf cuddled between them as they drift off to sleep.

The next morning

Liv woke up first, it was Saturday they were going to pick up Noah, get brunch then maybe the park. Liv went to the bathroom, looked down and saw blood all down her legs.

“Rafa! Rafa!” Liv screamed.

“What?!” Raf yelled as he half ran into the bathroom.

Raf had just woken up when Liv screamed. Sonny awoke to see Raf running to the bathroom.

“What?!” Raf yelled as he ran into the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” Sonny asked as he came in.

“I’m bleeding.” Liv said, as Raf crouched down beside her.

“It’s okay, let’s get you to the hospital. Okay?” Raf calmed her.

Sonny brought her some clothes. Raf and Sonny changed in the bedroom. Raf sat on the bed, waiting on her and Sonny sat beside him, both looked worried.

“It’s probably nothing, most likely because we had sex last night, it happens.” Sonny whispered, kissing his head.

Raf just looked at him, looking very scared.

“I’m ready.” 

They both jumped up, Raf fretting over Liv as they took her to the doctor. After a quick check up, Sonny being right about there being nothing to worry about. The doctor had said that a little bleeding after sex was normal, especially if the sex was vigorous. She said that the baby was safe and sound but that they should be more careful and less enthusiastic. They left feeling a little embarrassed but greatly relieved. They picked up Noah and went to the park, then home.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks after Raf and Stone went head to head, Liv, Raf, Sonny, and Noah were settled into their new home. All three of their own places sold quickly. Noah’s room was done, their room was almost done, just waiting for their new Alaskan sized bed. Which Raf insisted on having after Sonny had fallen out of their old bed during sex, not once but three times. The baby room was the current project they were working on but they were having trouble picking stuff out. All because someone (Sonny) didn’t want to find out the sex of the baby. Raf was getting frustrated because he didn’t know what kind of theme to do.

“Liv please can we find out if the baby is a girl or boy?”

“I wanted to. That one over there wanted to wait.”

Raf looked at Sonny, who was playing with Noah, Raf sat beside her, rubbing her feet.

“Sometimes, I wish we never asked him to join the family.” he teased.

“Rafa!” Liv dug her toe into his side.

“What! I’m only half kidding.” he smirked.

“Your awful.”

“And you three love me...I want to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest okay?”

“What’s up, Rafa?”

“Every since we told mami that you were pregnant, she’s been after me to buy you a ring, and get married.”

“And?”

“Do you want to? I don’t know what to do?” Raf sighed.

“Because of Sonny?”

“Yeah.” Raf looked over at him and Noah playing.

“I don’t want him to feel less, he’s already accepted he belongs here and the baby is mine. I’m just afraid if I pull this on him, it will push him over the edge and we will lose him because of me and what my mother wants.” Raf lean against her shoulder, looking up at her.

“Let’s get Noah into bed, then we can all discuss, I’m not going to walk away if we decide that’s not what we want.”

“I thought about giving him a ring and have it be similar to our wedding bands. It’s not ideal, but it will still be special to the five of us.” Raf whispered, kissing her left hand.

“That’s a good idea.”

Raf smiled.

“Papi come play!”

Liv smiled.

“Go, we will talk tonight.”

Liv sat there watching the three of them. That night after Noah was in bed. Raf told Sonny what he wanted to do.

“Is that okay mi rey?”

“Yeah, if that’s what you and Liv want.”

“You sure? We won’t do it if you don’t want to.” Liv said.

“Yeah, I have two requests though, well three.”

“What mi amor?”

“I want to be best man, get to share the first dance, and go on the honeymoon.”

Raf and Liv looked at each other, shrugging.

“Done, just need to find someone to keep Noah.” Liv said.

“We can take him, make it a family vacation.” Raf said.

“Sonny?” Liv asked.

“Prefect Rafi. Have you got a ring?”

“No. I didn’t want to get one until we all had this conversation. I wanted to know what you thought about it and if one of you had a better idea. Besides, don’t you both want to pick your own rings out?”

“We will go tomorrow.” Liv suggested gleefully.

Raf and Sonny smiled.

The three of them fell asleep and the next morning they told Noah their plan.

“Is this okay mijo?” Raf asked.

“Yes! As long as I get to be a part of it, please!” Noah begged.

“Of course you are.” Raf hugged him, along with Liv and Sonny.

The next Morning

Raf, Liv, Sonny, and Noah went to the grocery store to pick up a few things, then went to one of the of the best jewelry stores in New York. Walking in Sonny carried Noah, a sales person approached them.

“How can I help you?”

“I’m Rafael I proposed to my girlfriend, Olivia, just a spur of a moment thing, no ring, we would like to get one and look at wedding bands too.”

“Of course, we have lots of different styles, is the young one and you sir with them?”

“We are in a polyamory relationship.” Sonny said, smiling.

“Wonderful, what sort of thing were you thinking of?”

“We would like to have an engagement ring, two bands for us, then a special one for Sonny.” Raf said.

“Okay, what color? Silver, Gold, Black, rose gold?”

“Black for the boys and Silver for me.” Liv said.

“Okay give me a minute.” the guy left and they took a seat at a table.

After a few minutes, he came back with three trays.

“This tray is for you ma'am and the other is for the husband to be, and this one is for the special one. If you want all three rings to have a special word or saying engraved on them we can do that also.”

Sonny looked at the rings, picking out two he like, Raf picked two, and Liv did too. Raf and Sonny chose between the two Liv liked, Liv and Sonny did the same with Raf’s, and Raf picked Sonny’s out. With all the rings chosen, they left going to the park to let Noah get out some energy. Raf, Sonny, and Liv sat on a bench, Noah making a beeline to the swings and started talking to the other kids. Raf and Liv were talking quietly about something, while Sonny watched Noah.

“Raf.” Sonny bit out.

“Yes?” Raf said, looking at him.

“Look.” Sonny pointed at Noah.

Raf looked as one of the fathers was standing to one side, blocking Noah’s escape while the other one crouched in front of him, looking like he was shouting, pointing his finger at them, then at Noah, then the other kids.

“I’m going over there.” Liv said.

“No. Sonny and I will handle it.” Raf said, pushing Liv down by the shoulder.

“Come on dad.”

“Don’t worry, you’re not going over alone.”

Sonny followed Raf over.

“What’s the plan?” Sonny asked as they got closer.

“I don’t know, Alex and Eddie had the muscle, I just had the smart mouth. Anyway you’re the one with training in this kind of thing.”

“Follow my lead, get Noah to you and keep him calm while I deal with the two idiots.” Sonny got in front of him.

As they approached Noah seemed relieved. The two men looked over to where Noah was looking, they saw Raf and Sonny coming and they asked,

“For the last time. Who are they?”

“My dad and papi. Mami and I live with them.”

“Oh dear Lord. You’re living in an ungodly household, you should come with us to get help.” One man said, trying to pick up Noah.

Sonny saw the guy trying to pick Noah up, and started running whilst shouting,

“NYPD, put him down!”

The two men quit looking at them,

“Mijo, come on.” Raf said.

The one guy moved enough for Noah to get up and go running to Raf. Sonny stood in front of them, showing them his badge.

“You’re both under arrest, for verbal and attempted physical assault of a minor.” Sonny said, taking out the spare handcuffs he had in his suit jacket.

Raf took Noah back over to where Liv was sitting, while Sonny called Fin and Amanda who were on duty for the weekend. Raf, Liv, and Noah watched as Fin quickly arrived, the precinct only being a few minute drive, and took the two assholes away. Sonny walked back over to them, Noah meeting him halfway with a hug. Sonny picked him up, walked toward the bench and sat down. After a few minutes, Noah got down and went back to the swings where the other kids were, only to come back after they left him alone on the swings as soon as he spoke to him.

“I’m ready to go home, I want Eddie.” Noah pouted.

Raf looked around, everyone was staring at them, looking at Liv, who nodded.

“Okay mijo let’s go.”


	10. Chapter 10

When they got home, Noah ran to his bedroom closing the door. Sonny, Raf, and Liv look at each other.

“I’ll go.” Raf whispered, heading to Noah’s room.

Raf stopped at his door, smiling at the sign on his door reading Noah Benson Barba-Carisi on it. He knocked softly, then opened the door. Noah was laying on his bed, Eddie peaking out over his shoulder as Noah hugged him tightly. Raf sat beside him,

“You okay, mijo?” Raf asked, running his fingers through Noah’s hair.

“A little, I don’t like how they talked about you and daddy.”

“Neither do we mijo, you did the right thing, stayed calm until we got there.”

Noah shrugged, turning over, burying his head in Raf’s side. Raf felt his tears running into his shirt.

“Shh mijo. Your okay, does that happened a lot?”

“No, that’s the first time, negative like that.” Noah hiccuped.

“Don’t worry about them, they’re going to jail.” Raf whispered, and kissed his head.

Noah smiled at him.

“Lunch is ready, you two!” Sonny yelled, from the kitchen.

“Let’s go eat, then you, dad and I can play.” Raf said.

“Can we just cuddled in your bed and watch a movie?” Noah asked, as Raf picked him up.

“Of course, anything you want to do mijo. Love you.”

“Love you, too, papi.”

Raf carried him, to the table, Raf wrapped an arm around Liv and Sonny, all three smiling at each other, then they all sat down to eat. After dinner, everyone got snuggled up in their new bed, Sonny put in the movie as Raf laid against the headboard. Liv moved to lay against Raf’s chest, Noah laid on Sonny’s who laid his head on Raf’s shoulder. Raf rubbed Liv’s stomach with one hand, the other through Sonny’s hair.

The next Morning

Raf, Liv, and Sonny were sitting on their bed, Lucy had come to take Noah to school, all three had taken a personal day.

“What else did he say?” Sonny asked.

“That’s it.” Raf whispered.

Liv sat up,

“Let’s plan the wedding, get our minds off it.”

“I’ve got a suggestion, let’s go get married at a justice of the peace, then a wedding so all three of us can exchange rings and vows.” Raf suggested.

Liv and Sonny looked at each other.

“I like it. Do you?” Sonny asked Liv.

“I love it.”

Raf leaned towards Sonny, climbing over him and kissing him. Liv joined in marking his neck, while Raf nipped at his lips and chest. Then Raf’s stomach growled loudly, Liv chuckled before getting up and going to fix breakfast.

3 weeks Later

Today was the day, The Wedding. Amanda was with Sonny, helping him get ready. Melinda and Fin were with Liv, and Rita was with Raf. Rita was watching Raf get ready, when Raf said,

“When are you and Fin going to tie the knot?”

“Whenever he gets around to asking, I guess.”

Raf smirked, and shook his head. Everyone was ready, Raf walked down with Rita and Noah, then Sonny, and finally Liv. Liv and Raf had gone to the justice of the peace the day before and gotten married, today they were just going to exchange rings and vows, then the next morning go on a honeymoon including Noah. Raf stopped and turned to Rita beside him, the music started as Sonny made his way next, with Amanda. Raf smiled, moving to take Sonny’s hand and kiss it, while Fin and Liv walked down the aisle. Once Liv was with Raf and Sonny they each took one of her hands and turned towards the officiant.

“Noah, do you have rings?”

Noah handed them the rings so that Raf had Sonny’s, Liv had Raf’s and Sonny had Liv’s.

“Do the three of you, promise to love and protect each other? To only love within the three of you and to always love your children.” 

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“I now pronounce all three of you each others spouse. Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Barba Carisi family.”

Fin, Amanda, Rita, Lucia, and Sonny’s parents clapped. Noah went home with Lucia, they were going to pick him in the morning on the way to their honeymoon. On the way home, Sonny and Liv were in the back, half asleep, Raf looked in the rearview mirror smiling, he looked back to the road. Liv woke up, her eyes wide, Sonny sat up looking the same way. Raf saw it,

“What’s wrong?” Raf asked.

“My water just broke.” Liv said.

Raf looked where they were, the closest hospital, was 5 minutes away. 

“Hold on Liv, five minutes at the most.”

Soon after they got there, Sonny had her halfway out, when Raf rounded the car. They both walked her in, nurses quickly getting them to a room, once they were settled and alone, Raf phone his mother and Sonny called his parents as well as Fin and Amanda. The doctor came in about an hour later, saying it was time, Raf and Sonny both with Liv in the delivery room. Half an hour later, Skylar McKenzie Barba-Carisi was born. Raf was so focused on Liv that he whipped around startled, when he first heard her cry, and saw the nurse handing her to a shirtless Sonny. The doctor suggested that all three took turns so they each could have a stronger bond with her. Raf went over to Sonny, looking at his husband and daughter, smiling delightedly.

“Raf and Sonny, I think you better come back over here.” The doctor said.

“What’s wrong?” Sonny asked worriedly, when he saw the doctor looking at a monitor.

“Nothing to worry about, come and see for yourself.”

They both walked over to look at the screen and saw another baby.

“Twins? How come….” Liv words died on her tongue as she just stared at the screen in shock.

“He or she must have been hiding behind their sister… get ready to push again.” the doctor said.

Raf and Sonny sat on either side of her holding a hand each. A few minutes later Matthew Levi Barba-Carisi was born. Holding both side to side Skylar had black hair with green eyes and Matthew had blond hair and brown eyes. All three looked at each other,

“Should we have a DNA test?” Liv asked.

“Not unless you two want to. It won’t change how I feel.” Raf whispered.

“Sonny?” Liv asked.

“I feel the same way, but I would still like to know.” Sonny said.

Raf and Liv looked at each other and nodded at the doctor. An hour later, they were waiting for the test to come back.


	11. Chapter 11

As predicted Matthew was Sonny’s and Skylar was Raf’s. They were also happy when the doctor told them, that Liv would get to go home in the morning along with both Matthew and Skylar. 

The next Morning  
Sonny looked in the rearview mirror to see Raf looking back and forth at both babies, then over at Liv in the passenger seat beside him who was doing the same thing.

“And he said he wasn’t fit to be a father.” Sonny whispered.

“I always told him, he’s great with Noah, Jesse, and Billie, he would be with his own kids.” Liv said, smiling. 

“I think I believe you, both of you.” Raf said, smiling at Liv. 

When they got home, both abuela and nonna were outside the house waiting for them.

“Ma, you and Lucia didn’t need to do this.” Sonny said.

“We wanted to mijo.” Lucia told him, getting Matthew out, while Sonny’s mom got Skylar. 

Raf smiled at Sonny and both helped Liv out. After they got upstairs, Sonny opened the door,

“Surprise!”

Raf, Liv, and Sonny saw Fin, Amanda, Billie, John, Cragen, Gina, Bella and Theresa. Lucia and his mother got Matthew and Skylar settled, as Liv looked around she didn’t see Noah or Jesse. 

“Where’s Noah and Jesse?” she asked.

“In his room, he’s not happy about the twins, Jesse has been trying to tell him that being a big brother will be fun.” Amanda said. 

“He was so excited.” Raf looked at Sonny.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Liv said.

“Let’s all three go.” Sonny said. 

Once they were down the hall, Liv knocked on the door.

“Noah, sweet boy, it’s mami. Can papi, daddy and I come in?”

They heard footsteps and Jesse opened the door.

“Jesse sweetheart, can we talk to Noah alone?” Raf asked.

“Yeah, uncle Rafa.” Jesse whispered, going downstairs. 

The three of them stepped into Noah’s room, closing the door.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Sonny asked, as the three of them walked over to where Noah was sitting in the floor.

“Playing.”

“Don’t you want to meet your brother and sister?”

Noah shook his head no. 

“Why not, mijo.” Raf asked.

“Because, you don’t need me anymore, you have your own kids, that are your blood.”

“Noah we will always love you no matter what, you’re the reason I’m a mother, if it wasn’t for you, papi and I would probably have never got together.” Liv whispered.

Noah shrugged.

Raf lifted Noah up, and sat them both on his bed, Noah pressed his face into his shirt.

“Noah, mijo it’s okay. We love you.” Raf whispered, and kissed his forehead.

Sonny hugged Noah from the other side whispering,

“Figlio, papi is right. We love you so much.”

Noah sniffed.

“Love you three, too.”

Noah got up and hugged Liv too. After a minute Raf said,

“How about we go meet you new brother and sister, then I think Abuela has got some tres leches cake.” 

Noah smiled and ran down the hall to the kitchen. Raf and Sonny got up, Sonny wrapped his long arms around them hugging both of them to his sides.

“Love you Rafi, Liv.”

“Love you mi rey, mi amor.” 

“Love you Rafa, Sonny.”

They walked back to the living room, all three smiling as Noah, Jesse, and Lucia were oohhing over Matthew and Skylar. Raf wrapped one arm around Liv, the other around Sonny. 

“I think our family is complete.” Raf whispered, giving both a kiss.


End file.
